


Run Away

by Anemone_lj



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Is it even angst?, M/M, angst to fluff?, arrangemarriage, they get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemone_lj/pseuds/Anemone_lj
Summary: Take me somewhere farLets Run Away for the rest of our lives
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 30





	Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> also published in wattpad

**JISUNG'S P.O.V**  
I didn't want this. But I have to do this, for my mother. All my life all I ever did was make my mom happy. But why do I feel empty.

I still remember what she said, when she learned about me and Minho.

_"Your job is to make me happy! And to make me happy I want you to marry a woman not a man!"_

_"He's unacceptable!"_

_"If you continue being with him, I'll disown you!"_

And now, here I am getting ready to be married to a woman that I didn't even love. When will be the time that I create my own happiness?

I guess that time will never come.

Minho hyung I really miss you.

Do you still think of me?

It's been a month already, did you see the note that I left you?

Hyung, I love you...

I wish I could runaway from here. I don't want this. I want to have my own happiness. And the only way I can get my own happiness is through Minho.

For once I want to be selfish. I want to disobey my mother. But I can't...

"Jisung, let's go. It's about to start," a voice suddenly said. I looked at where the voice came from and saw my mom, "Yes mother."

They took me infront of the altar, and signalled to for the wedding to start. The organ started playing and the flower girls started going in.

And then finally my soon-to-be wife. To others it looks like the perfect wedding. But for me this nothing but hell.

It would be much better if I was the one walking down the aisle and Minho was the one waiting here. But that will never happen. It's just a dream, a dream that will never happen.

I take one final look outside before the doors were closed. Hoping that he would appear and save me. But no one came.

Mina stopped infront of me and smiled. I offered my hand to her and we both walked infront of the priest.

The priest started saying things that I don't understand. I wasn't even listening. My mind keeps wandering back to Minho.

And now the thing that I dreaded the most, the exchanging of 'I do'

"Do you, Han Jisung take Mina Sharon Myoi as your lawfully wedded wife?"

**MINHO P.O.V**  
I sat inside my car, the note Jisung left me in my hand.

**_September **, 20**_ **   
**_06:30 p.m_ **   
**_*** church_ **   
**_save me hyung_ **   
**_~Jisung_ **

I looked at the back seat and saw two bags full of clothes. I looked at the road and continued driving.

**JISUNG'S P.O.V**  
"Do you, Han Jisung take Mina Sharon Myoi as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Mina looked at me with a smile, but I couldn't answer. So this really then end huh.

I took one last glance at the door and sighed, "I-"

Suddenly the doors were thrown open and and a panting man came in. I could feel tears prickling my eyes. From the corner of my eye I could see my mom stand up.

"You came..." the tears started falling.

He strided towards me and stopped when he was infront of me. He took my hand in his and smiled, "Let's go."

I smiled and nodded. We started to nake our way out, still holding each others hands. "Ji-" I heard Mina say but I couldn't care less.

"Stop them!" my mother shouted. Some guards and staffs tried to stop us but our friends blocked them.

Chan looked at us and nodded, "Go!"

We started running to his car. When we entered the car we quickly sped up. Looking back I saw Chan and the others still trying to stop the guards and staffs.

A few minutes later, we couldn't see the others anymore. I sighed in relief and looked at Minho.

Minho looked at me and smiled, and took my hands in his. I looked at the dashboard and saw the note that I left him.

A few hours later we arrived at a airport. I looked at him confusedly. "We'll go somewhere far. Somewhere, where they can't find us," he told me. I smiled and nodded, "Anywhere is fine as long as I'm with you."

He took a pair of clothes from the bag and made me change with his clothes.

A large pink hoodie and ripped jeans.

After I finished changing we boarded the plane. I got a window seat with Minho beside me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed happily. I looked at our intertwined hands and smiled, "So, where are we going?"

He caressed the back of my hand with his thumb and answered, "Australia, Chan and the others will be joining us soon. We decided to live together with the others."

I just hummed in response and closed my head. "Minho hyung, I love you...thank you...for saving me..." I muttered. "Anythinh for you...I really love you Sungie...and I don't regret any of this," that was the last thing I heard before falling asleep.

**1 MONTH LATER**  
 **MINHO'S P.O.V**  
The moment I wake up, the first thing I saw is Jisung's face. He was sleeping peacefully, softly snoring. I burried my nose on his hair and breathed in deeply.

I could feel his arm that was wrapped around my waist tighten. "Goodmorning Hyung," he said in a cute voice. I chuckled and nuzzled his hair more, "Morning baby."

He burried his face on my chest and nuzzled it. I chuckle at pat his head. "Wake up sleepy head, we'll go on a date," I say. He suddenly sat up and looked at me with glistening eyes, "Really?"

"Yup, now get up prepare. We'll have a long day out," I told him. He jumped on the bed for a few seconds before going to the bathroom to prepare. He wore my white hoodie-which is to big on him- and a pair of black skinny jeans paired with his black converse.

I actually got him a few clothes, but he rarely wears them. I kissed him on the forehead and went to prepare.

I wore a white shirt with a black leather jacket and a pair of ripped jeans paired with my white converse.

We went out, and went aroung the city. Taking a few pictures as souvenirs. We eventually ended up in a amusement park.

I got him a squirrel plushie from a game and a large cotton candy from one of the booths. And when might came we rode the ferris wheel.

I looked at Jisung and saw him smilling widely while clutching the squirell plushie.

"Jisung..." I say softly.

He looks at me with a cute confused expression.

"Sungie, I know it's only been a month since we ran away. And we're still not used to living here in Australia. But we can make this work ok. I couldn't think of a life without you. You're the most important and special person to me. You're my everything. Now I wouldn't want rush this but...please marry me," I said while presenting him the ring inside a velvet box.

It was a simple ring, gold with a silver lining. It was simple but important.

I looked at Jisung and saw that he was tearing up. He nodded cutely and said, "Yes, yes...I'd do anything to marry you..."

I smiled and slipped the ring on his finger. I hugged him tight then wiped his tears.

When we got home, we announced it to the boys. They congratulated us and we celebrated with a movie and snacks.

Jisung was sitting between my legs his back pressed againts my chest. He was holding a bowl of popcorn.

I nuzzled his hair and whispered, "Sungie I love you..."

"Love you too hyung."

"Get a room!" Felix shouted.

We laughed and continued watching the movie.

**5 YEARS LATER**  
Here I am standing infront of the altar. Waiting for my husband-to-be. I'm nervous as fuck but that doesn't matter. What matters is me and Jisung is going to get married.

My bestmans beside me, more precisely Chan beside me. He stood as our father with Woojin as our mother. Everyone else was here with us.

It was a simple garden wedding, back here in Seoul. We got our own house here with the other boys. After 5 years of waiting, we're finally getting married.

The music started playing, and my husband to be entered. There clad in white suit, a veil covering his face, hands holding a bouquet of white and pink roses. My lovely fiance and future husband, Han Jisung.

We smiled at each other and held each others hand. We walked infront of the priest. The priest said his speech, then my most awaited moment.

"Do you Lee Minho, take Han Jisung as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Do you Han Jisung, take Lee Minho as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss the groom."

Everyone clapped and cheered. I raised the veil that covers Jisung's face and held his cheeks in my hands.

"I love you Lee Jisung."

And I kissed him.

And he kissed back.

When we parted he smiled and said, "I Love you too, Lee Minho. My husband..."


End file.
